


Куда угодно. На войну

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Drama, Gen, Historical, Syrian Civil War, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война, как наркотик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда угодно. На войну

Когда утром во вторник Эмма вместо приветствия спросила: «Ты уже знаешь про Стива?», конечно, я уже знал, и конечно я знал, чем мне придётся заниматься – писать некролог. Эмма похлопала меня по спине и сказала: «Ужасная потеря», хотя для неё внезапная смерть Стива вовсе не была «ужасной потерей», а если и была таковой, то Эмма давно её пережила, ещё прошлой весной, когда Стив заболел и «выпал из обоймы», а она лишилась одного из своих лучших военных фотокорреспондентов. Иногда она интересовалась, как у него дела, не стало ли ему лучше, но то было не сочувствие и даже не любопытство – просто необходимость, деловой этикет. Стив сломался, вышел из строя – всё было просто – кто-то другой должен был делать его работу. И Эмма забыла о нём, разыграла новую карту и стала двигаться дальше.   
«Материал должен быть в вечернем выпуске, Тед. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь?»  
  
Принято считать, что в журналистской среде не существует понятия «дружба». Но мы со Стивом были друзьями. Никто из нас никогда не говорил этого вслух, но это подразумевалось. Нас сложно было назвать друзьями в том смысле, в каком двоих людей обычно принято называть друзьями: мы не приглашали друг друга в гости, Стив не общался с моей семьёй, а я – с его. Мы не ездили вместе на рыбалку и не ходили на бейсбольные матчи – ничего такого. Личная жизнь каждого из нас так и оставалась личной – мы не говорили о ней. Стив лишь знал, что я женат и у меня две маленькие дочки, а я был в курсе того, что он разведён, но по-прежнему, время от времени встречается со своей бывшей женой. Мы и общались-то не много. Да и как могло быть иначе, если двести дней в году Стив находился в горячих точках и ещё сто – в дороге? Наше общение, по большей части, ограничивалось работой, и лишь изредка случались моменты, когда мы делились друг с другом откровенными вещами.  
Стив всегда был закрытым человеком. Очень закрытым. В редакции, в офисе, вообще в мирной жизни он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Стив выглядел так, будто испытывал зубную боль, не слишком сильную, остаточную, но она его донимала. Война была его страстью. Каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, он уже думал о новом задании, а оказавшись в редакции, мечтал, как сбежит оттуда.   
‒ Как вы все здесь работаете? – спрашивал он. – Это похоже на улей с беспрестанным жужжанием и бесконечным рабочим днём. Ад какой-то!  
Я лишь пожимал плечами.  
‒ Ад? Думаешь, кто-то поверит, что носиться под пулями лучше, чем из кабинета в кабинет?  
  
Но чем больше работ Стива получали признание на международных конкурсах, тем чаще ему приходилось идти на контакт. Стив меньше всего хотел становиться публичной фигурой. Всё, чего он хотел – заниматься своим делом. Он делал дело, которое любил и умел делать, и сначала это принесло ему вторую премию Уорлд Пресс Фото, а через несколько лет его серия снимков уличной казни в Сирии стала первой в номинации «Горячие новости».   
Тогда, почти два года назад, когда Стив получил первую премию, я брал у него интервью.  
  
 **‒ Стив, расскажи, как получилась эта серия фотографий?**  
‒ Казнь произошла в городе Эль-Баб, недалеко от Алеппо. Я увидел толпу на площади, решил пробраться и посмотреть, что там происходит. Повстанцы собирались казнить человека. Все были очень возбуждены, толпа шумела, поддерживала происходящее одобрительными выкриками. Я не знал, как звали человека, которого они казнили, и в чем состояло его преступление, но он был очень молод. Я начал делать кадр за кадром. Сначала его силой опустили на колени, зачитали, в чём обвиняют, потом схватили за горло и прижали к земле. Парень начал сопротивляться. В последние секунды он всё пытался защитить свою шею руками, хотя они были связаны. А потом они перерезали ему горло. Все очень радовались, когда казнь состоялась. Подняли отрезанную голову вверх, стали размахивать оружием, стрелять в воздух.  
 **‒ Я думаю, самая тяжёлая и самая трагическая фотография в твоей серии как раз та, где парень ещё жив и пытается защитить своё горло. Это очень сильный кадр. Что ты чувствовал в тот момент, когда делал снимки?**  
‒ Каждый раз, когда я вижу нечто подобное, я чувствую беспомощность и ужасную злость. Но беспомощность не может мне помочь делать фотографии, а злость приходится держать при себе. Если бы я вмешался, меня бы просто выгнали оттуда или убили. В любом случае, я ничем не мог помочь этому парню.  
 **‒ Уорлд Пресс Фото всё чаще упрекают в том, что они эксплуатируют жестокие темы. Насилия становится всё больше, премии получают чрезмерно жестокие снимки. В какой-то момент ты перестаёшь сочувствовать жертвам военных действий и природных катаклизмов.**  
‒ Я не согласен. Меня не оставила равнодушным ни одна фотография из тех, которые в этом году Уорлд Пресс отобрали для Выставки. Я не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу. Жестокость. Насилие. Да. Но это то, что происходит на самом деле. Помнишь, когда Кена Джейреки упрекали в излишней жестокости за его снимок сгоревшего трупа иракского солдата? Когда этот снимок отказались публиковать, посчитали его слишком графичным. Кен сказал: «Если мы считаем себя достаточно взрослыми для того, чтобы воевать, значит, мы достаточно взрослые и для того, чтобы видеть последствия войн».  
 **‒ Он ещё сказал: «Если я не буду фотографировать это, люди, такие как моя мама, будут думать, что война это то, что они видят по телевизору». Стив, ты был в Афганистане, Йемене, Ливии, Египте, Сомали, Тунисе, Сирии. Какое место ты назвал бы самым опасным, самым страшным?**  
‒ Страшно и опасно бывает везде, в любой точке мира, где идёт вооружённый конфликт. Когда льётся кровь – это всегда страшно. Мне сложно сказать, где было наиболее опасно – в Афганистане? В Сомали? В Ливии? Сейчас, пожалуй, я бы сказал, что это Сирия. Запредельная, бесчеловечная жестокость. Слишком свежи воспоминания.  
 **‒ Ты никогда не жалел, что связал свою жизнь с военной фотожурналистикой? Случаются ли у тебя минуты отчаяния? Может быть, есть снимки, о которых ты жалеешь?**  
‒ Конечно, бывают сложные моменты. Как и в любой другой профессии. Но я чувствую себя на своём месте. Всегда знал, что это «моё». Какие-то кадры снятся мне по ночам. Есть лица, которые до конца жизни останутся в моей памяти. Но я ни чём не жалею. Совершенно точно.  
  
В тот же день, когда я брал у Стива интервью, он устраивал вечеринку по случаю победы на Уорлд Пресс. И хотя Стив не любил вечеринки – положение обязывало. Я приехал почти к полуночи – в тот день мы с Пэм отмечали годовщину нашей свадьбы, и я заранее предупредил Стива, что буду позже.  
Когда я приехал, вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Никто и не думал расходиться. Но Стива в доме не было. Он сбежал с собственной вечеринки – как это было на него похоже! Я покрутился немного, и уже собирался уходить, но тут, в окно увидел, как подъезжает его машина.   
‒ Эй, все собрались, чтобы чествовать тебя, а ты свалил с собственной вечеринки.  
‒ Я не хочу туда возвращаться.  
‒ Ясно… Да ты никогда и не был любителем вечеринок.  
‒ Посидим на улице, если ты не против?  
Мы открыли по бутылке пива и устроились в шезлонгах на заднем дворе.   
‒ Смотри, какие сегодня звёзды, - сказал он, поднимая вверх бутылку.  
‒ Да, звёзды отличные, - согласился я. ‒ Не помню, когда я в последний раз смотрел на звёзды.  
‒ В Сирии звёзды больше и ярче. И они кажутся ближе.  
‒ Там нет всего этого освещения. Сумасшедшей иллюминации.  
‒ Знаешь, мне кажется, удалось поймать этот момент, - внезапно начал он. ‒ Между жизнью и смертью… У меня так долго не получалось. Я думал, что уже не получится.  
‒ О чём ты?  
‒ О снимке. Этот переход. От жизни к смерти. Когда человек ещё жив, но через мгновение его уже не будет. Самый-самый последний миг. Когда фотографируешь трупы – это не то. Совершенно не то. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
‒ Думаю, да.  
‒ Я хотел сделать снимок, похожий на тот, что сделал Эдди Адамс в Сайгоне, или Стенли Форман в Бостоне. Помнишь его фотографию? Когда девочка вместе с матерью выпрыгивают из окна, спасаясь от пожара. Они летят вниз. И вот оно – это мгновение… Или снимок Роберта Капы. Помнишь? Когда в солдата попадает пуля. У него подкашиваются ноги. И вот оно – это мгновение… Последний еврей в Виннице, перед расстрелом…  
‒ Это звучит немного пугающе, Стив…  
‒ Я знаю… Я никому не говорил об этом, но сейчас мне захотелось тебе рассказать, потому что я так долго ждал… чтобы у меня получился этот кадр… Понимаешь?  
‒ Я понимаю, но Стив… это же…  
‒ Мне было тринадцать, когда умер мой отец. Я фотографировал его, лежащего в гробу, его же собственным Никоном Эф И. Я знал, что под слоем грима – уже не мой отец. Это лишь маска, не имеющая к нему никакого отношения. И я тогда понял, что должен был увидеть его в ту секунду, когда его сердце сделало последний удар…  
‒ Боже мой! Зачем? Никто не хочет видеть, как умирают другие люди. Это неправильно, Стив. Это слишком больно.  
‒ Похоже, со мной что-то не так, Тед?  
‒ Я думаю, ты очень устал, и тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет тебе помочь.  
‒ Наверное, ты прав, Тед… Да… Я не совсем в порядке… И этот сирийский парень, он не даёт мне покоя. Как будто он всегда рядом… Я даже вижу, как он жил, чем занимался.  
‒ Тебе точно нужна помощь, Стив. Если хочешь – я спрошу у Пэм. У неё был знакомый психотерапевт.  
‒ Нет. Нет. Не стоит. Я сам.  
‒ Обещаешь, что не пустишь это на самотёк?  
‒ Конечно. Я этим займусь, Тед. Не волнуйся.  
  
Через несколько месяцев Стив попал в психиатрическую лечебницу. Я навещал его несколько раз, но Стив никогда не узнавал меня. Он находился в глубоких сумерках своих страхов и воспоминаний. Обычно он сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и покачивался туда-сюда, время от времени поднимая на меня глаза. Взгляд у него был совершенно отсутствующий. Выражение на его лице не менялось, когда он переводил взгляд со стены на пол, а потом на меня.  
Последний раз я видел его в октябре, и в самом конце, перед моим уходом, Стив внезапно узнал меня. Его глаза были полны слёз. Он схватил меня за рукав и сказал:  
‒ Мне нужно вернуться. Тед, пожалуйста, помоги мне.  
Я присел перед ним на корточки. Я сжал его ладонь и начал трясти её. Не мог поверить, что он узнал меня.  
‒ Господи, Стив! Конечно! Конечно, я помогу. Всё будет в порядке…  
‒ Скажи Эмме, что я готов ехать… Я могу отправиться хоть сегодня. Куда угодно.   
‒ О чём ты, Стив?  
‒ Они убьют меня здесь, слышишь?! Они не оставят меня в покое!  
‒ О чём ты?  
‒ Я должен уехать…  
‒ Куда, Стив? Куда ты должен уехать?  
‒ В Алеппо… Могадишо… Бенгази… Куда угодно… На войну…  
  



End file.
